Names and Godparents
by Doc House
Summary: Toby and Andy have to come up with some answers about their unborn children.


TITLE: Names and Godparents. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. NOTES: My muse isn't leaving me alone today. I hope you all like. This does have SPOILERS for Debate Camp. You've been warned. FEEDBACK: I would love it!  
  
(1/1)  
  
"Jason," Toby blurted out.  
  
"Why do you think we're having a boy?" Andy smirked.  
  
"Well, we have two chances," Toby smiled. "Hannah."  
  
"Oh, I like Hannah," Andy nodded and wrote it down. "How's the speech coming?" She asked.  
  
"Umm, good." Toby mumbled while hiding his own list of names and went back to the speech. "What about Godparents?"  
  
"What about them?" Andy asked.  
  
"Well, I have the whole staff being extra nice to me since they found out," Toby mentioned. "Did you have anyone in mind?"  
  
"Haven't really thought about it?" Andy shrugged. "What about you?"  
  
"Well, I narrowed it down to this. For Godmother, I have: CJ, Donna, Ginger, Bonnie, Abbey, and Margaret. For Godfather, I have: Sam, Josh, Leo, Charlie, and the President."  
  
"That's your list narrowed down?" Andy glared. "I'm not about to get in that mess, you choose."  
  
"Thanks for the help," Toby glared. "What about Michael?"  
  
"To original."  
  
"How is that original?"  
  
"Because half the people I know in this World are named Michael."  
  
"Good point." Toby nodded. "Madison."  
  
"How about Taylor?"  
  
"William," Toby mentioned, giving up on the speech and filling out names on his sheet. "William is good."  
  
"You know what would be perfect? If we had a boy and girl," Andy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but it's too late. We're having two boys."  
  
"No, we're having two girls," Andy glared.  
  
"I don't think we can wait until you give birth to see what the sex of the twins are," Toby smirked.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," Ginger walked in. "Andy, you're office just called. They wanted to know when you were coming back."  
  
"So much for personal time," Andy moaned and stood up.  
  
"You're starting to show," Toby smiled.  
  
"Wait a couple more months. You're going to have to push me through doorways," Andy moaned and walked out. "Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye," Toby smirked and watched as Andy left.  
  
"My list is getting too long," Toby mentioned, looking at the list of names.  
  
"Hey," Sam walked in, smiling. "Andy looks good."  
  
"Don't start," Toby moaned.  
  
"What were you two talking about?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Okay," Sam knew when to quit.  
  
"I need to come up with Godparents," Toby moaned.  
  
"Really," Sam tried to act surprised. "Well, I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Well, I have a very big list," Toby mentioned. "So I'm going to split them up."  
  
"The twins?"  
  
"For one of the babies, I would like you to be the Godfather," Toby mentioned.  
  
"Are you serious?" Sam smiled. "This is great! But why one?"  
  
"Because Josh gets to be the other one." Toby mentioned. "So if something were to happen to me or Andy, you two are with each other all the time anyway, so my kids wouldn't be separated."  
  
"I won't let you down," Sam smiled and ran out. "I'm telling Josh!"  
  
"Great," Toby moaned.  
  
"What crawled up Sam's butt?" CJ walked in, asking.  
  
"I made him Godfather to one of my kids," Toby mentioned.  
  
"Just one?" CJ smirked.  
  
"Josh gets to be the other one."  
  
"Poor kids," CJ shook her head.  
  
"But I would like you to be their Godmother," Toby mentioned.  
  
"Which one?" CJ smiled.  
  
"Both."  
  
"Why me?" CJ asked seriously.  
  
"Because, you're my best friend and I trust you. Besides, if something happens to me or Andy, I need you there for them. And Sam and Josh."  
  
"Thanks," CJ smiled. "That means a lot to me."  
  
"You want to look at some of the names we've come up with?"  
  
"Sure," CJ stood and grabbed Toby's list and started reading it.  
  
"I thought you were having twins?" CJ smirked, sarcastically. "You must have over fifty names here."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The End 


End file.
